Siempre Juntos
by AngelKarura
Summary: ellos se quieren, y siempre estaran juntos, suceda lo que sucesa, mi primer fick, leanlo tamaky & haruhi


Konichiowa!!

este es primer fic que hago en toda mi vida, espero que les guste y comenten como me quedo

bueno se cuidan y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

este no anime no pertenece si no a Bisco Hatori, yo solo escribo por diversion

* * *

**Anime: Ouran ****high school host club**

**Ti****tulo: "Siempre Juntos"**

**Capitulo 1: ****"No Te Apartes De Mi Lado"**

Habían pasado algunos días después de que Haruhi le pidiera a Tamaki-sempai que regresara al Host Club, y todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, el Host Club seguía abriendo sus puertas en el 3° salón de música a las clientas del instituto Ouran ( las cuales siguen pensando que Haruhi en un chico). Pero ese día fue distinto, pues todos habían planeado un día de campo para celebrar que Tamaki había vuelto, y decidieron hacerlo en los jardines del prestigiado instituto donde estudiaban, pues además de que esta escuela contaba con unos hermosos jardines, este fue el lugar en donde todos se conocieron, y donde formaron el club, por eso era un lugar especial.

Después de comer todos se pusieron a jugar un "juego de plebeyos" como ellos los llamaban, menos Haruhi quien se había recostado en un árbol disfrutando de la sombra que esta le proporcionaba. La verdad no le gustaba mucho jugar a eso, pero ese no era el motivo que le tenía apartada de los demás, el motivo era un chico rubio muy atractivo.

En días anteriores esta chica se había puesto a pensar un poco sobre Tamaki, ahora pensaba mucho en el, y ahora ya no lo veía como un tonto y distraído chico, no, ahora veía las cualidades que este tenia, lo venia haciendo desde que lo vio con esa francesita, ella había sentido celos, aunque ella no había querido admitirlo, luego cuando se entero de que el se iba se sintió muy mal, y fue por el, todo estos pensamientos le hicieron llegar a la conclusión de que se había enamorado de el, pero luego se acordó que el no la quedria igual, pues como se lo había dicho muchas veces, el la quería como una hija, eso le entristecía, así que decidió apartarse de el lo mas que pudiera (y sin que sospechara) para que no se diera cuenta de lo que sentía.

Tamaki había notado que desde hace algunos días Haruhi lo evadía, pero no sabia porque, y esto le preocupaba, así que un momento que los demás jugaban en otra parte, el aprovecho y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Haruhi.

Haruhi – dijo Tamaki cuando se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la chica.

Hola Tamaki-sempai, ya no va a jugar con los demás – dijo ella

No – contesto apresuradamente el chico - ¿Podríamos hablar?

Claro – dijo Haruhi notando que tal vez algo no estaba bien del todo.

Entraron al laberinto de rosas que se encontraba en aquella escuela, para que nadie los interrumpiera (lo bueno es que los demás estaban muy entretenidos jugando que no se dieron cuenta de que dos personitas faltaban en el lugar).

Al principio había un gran silencio entre los dos, hasta que Tamaki se decidió a hablar.

Haruhi… yo quisiera preguntarte… la razón por la que has estado distraída últimamente… tal vez solo sea mi imaginación, que este alucinando, pero… estoy preocupado… y quisiera saber la razón… así te podría ayudar.

Haruhi se puso feliz, por lo que había dicho, el estaba preocupado por ella, tal vez si la quería como ella deseaba. Pero esas esperanzas fueron derrumbadas cuando Tamaki hablo de nuevo:

Estoy preocupado por ti, porque tú eres mi hija y no me gustaría que algo malos te pasara – aunque en realidad eso no era lo que sentía, si estaba preocupado por ella, pero no de la manera que él decía, la amaba, pero eso no podía decirlo, porque pensaba que si lo decía ella se alejaría de él.

Haruhi tenía el corazón destrozado, se sentía muy mal, pero tomo aire y con las fuerzas que le quedaban le dijo a Tamaki:

Perdon Tamaki-sempai, si estuve distraída últimamente por algunas situaciones que ya no tienen importancia, pero no me pasa nada, perdón por preocuparlo y si es todo lo que quería, pues… me gustaría regresar con los chicos.

Dicho esto Haruhi se volteo y salió corriendo para que unas lágrimas que habían salido de sus hermosos ojos no fueran vistas por aquel chico, pero el logro verlas y sin pensarlo un momento corrió tras ella. Lo que menos quería el Tamaki era dañarla y al parecer ya lo había hecho.

Cuando logro alcanzarla, la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia ella.

Perdón Haruhi, yo no quiero hacerte daño, yo te quiero mucho – dijo Tamaki mientras abrazaba a la joven.

Lo sé, como una hija - dijo Haruhi.

- No es cierto, se que así lo dije, pero no es cierto, yo te amo Haruhi.

La chica se sorprendió muchísimo con aquella convención, que había deseado mil veces, pero que jamás creyó posible, todavía no salía de su asombro cuando sintió que Tamaki la besaba, al principio no sabia que hacer, pero después fue correspondiendo al beso, después de varios minutos los dos se separaron por la falta de aire.

Los dos estaban levemente sonrojados, pero con una gran sonrisa.

Te amo - dijo Tamaki

Yo también te amo - dijo Haruhi – ¿pero por que decías que solo me querías como una hija?

- Es que no podía decirlo, porque temía, que si te decía tú te alejarías de mí, y no quería eso, yo no podría vivir sin ti.

- y yo solo podía pensar en ti todo el tiempo, en que no me querías mas que como una hija, eso me dolía, por eso estaba distraída siempre.

- Pero eso va a cambiar, yo te amo, y quiero que siempre estés a mi lado, por eso… Haruhi… ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

Haruhi se sorprendió pero al mismo tiempo se puso feliz, ella contesto que si, para después darle un beso que se prolongaría por un buen rato.

Continuara…


End file.
